Enter: Naruto Uzumaki (Remastered)
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kyata Kuzundhai's point of view on all the events that occurred in the very first Naruto adventure. It tells exactly where he was during the time of Naruto's mischief.


Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

Remastered Version

Adapted by Cole Bezotte

**This story is based on the original first ever Naruto adventure. But this time, this is in the point of view of Naruto's dead cousin Kyata Kuzundhai. Naruto is right now reading all the books that Kyata had written throughout his years. One of the events recorded was the events that occurred in Naruto chapter one (either manga or anime TV show). This will be Kyata telling how HE saw everything that occurred. Enjoy!**

It was that particular day when Naruto Uzumaki was up to no good. He had been painting the stone faces of the Hokage of the Leaf Village. I was the first to witness what had happened as I was walking along the road searching for him. Sensei Iruka Umino noticed that Naruto was late for class and was goofing off instead. Iruka sent me to go look for him and see what he was up to. So I went and saw that Naruto had painted the Hokage faces and being an idiot.

I called out to him while he hung there on his rope and told him to come down from there. "You fool!" I exclaimed. "Get down here or you'll get caught! People are going to see you!"

But of course he didn't listen. He probably didn't hear me from so high up there. He laughed as he went on with his fun and games. But it wasn't before long until Iruka came to the scene, seeing all the mischief that Naruto was doing. "There he is!" Iruka exclaimed. "Let's get him!"

Naruto noticed Iruka coming to get him down from the mountain, so he quickly jumped from here to there throughout the village, laughing his head off because of his tricks. "You suckers!" he said as he went on. "You're just jealous because you can't do what I can do! Losers! Wannabes! You're such a joke!"

Iruka tried very hard to catch Naruto in a safe spot of the city, but the little brat kept on having so much fun avoiding the sensei. I myself tried to catch up as well, along with two other mentors running around the place. "So many places to turn at," I thought to myself. "But I must keep up with him as best as I can."

Eventually, Iruka finally caught Naruto in his little act and tied him up with a rope. "What are you doing here?!" he said after tying up the little brat. "You're late for class! How long must I be put up with this?!"

I later came to the scene and tried to catch my breath, panting heavily. "You caught him…" I said after I found voice.

Naruto gave me a dirty look as he saw me standing in front of him. "I bet you were a spy sent by Iruka to spy on me!" he barked at me.

Iruka corrected him: "You easily forget, Naruto. Kyata has a very sensitive and ill mind. He doesn't want himself or anyone else to get into trouble. He was trying to save you out of there."

"Yeah right!"

Later, I went with Iruka and Naruto back to the school and stepped back into the classroom, uniting with all the other students. Naruto sat there on the floor, still tied up, while Iruka was chewing him out: "You've been screwing this up for too long! You've failed the graduation test last year and the year before. But this time, you might have a chance to pull it off for real."

But Naruto rejected Iruka's words. "Like I care!" he replied to him.

"Fine! Because you're late, everyone here will have to review the transformation jutsu!"

Soon, all students were lined up to show off their skill and strength. Sakura Haruno was the first to pull her move: transforming into Iruka himself! She did perfectly well for a scrawny and small girl like her. But I don't care what people say about her; I really secretly like her. Little does she know that I indeed like her; and yet, how can we be together if… Bah! I'm doing it again! I'm doing the most stupidest thing that I can ever do; I keep doing this over and over again: thinking the impossible!

After Sakura did her move, Sasuke was next to transform into Iruka. Naruto was the next to try it out. As I watched him about to pull his move, I thought that it wouldn't be bad to do a jump-start and impress Iruka. It would be brilliant to show Iruka how both Naruto and I would transform together (two at one time). But right when I let my hands strike the correct form, I suddenly felt that same dizziness again; I was falling into my unexpected sleep sessions to regenerate my brain.

"My brain is getting clouded," I thought to myself as I stood there struggling. "But I've got to do all I can to pull the move before I black out! Heaven help me!" Although things did not work as well as I thought it would. I transformed into Iruka correctly, but I was only able to do it for a split-second before falling to the floor and passing out. After that second passed by, I went back to my normal self. And as for Naruto, well… you get the picture. HE DID THAT STUPID SEXY JUTSU TECHNIQUE!

How annoying; the boy best-known in the Leaf Village had transformed into a girl! I did not see Iruka's reaction after falling to sleep, but I soon came to my senses much later on in the day. After the sleep session ended, I woke up to find myself back at my home and lying on my bed. My father approached me after seeing that my eyes were finally open. "Ah, my boy, you're finally awake at last!" he spoke up to me.

"How… how did I get here?" I asked in reply.

"Sakura was nice enough to bring you back here."

"Wow! I never knew that a girl would dare do something like that to a lowly guy like me. And yet, I don't know if ANY girl would be interested in me."

"The time may come, my son. If you are interested in a girl, why don't you just say so to her? After all, she would really appreciate all the nice things that you would say to her."

"If only I could. But I think Sakura already has her mind on someone else, it seems." I did like Sakura; if only I could tell her my true feelings. But she likes someone else it seems, so what else could I do? If there is nothing else to do, I might just have to turn to Ino Yamanaka, but it won't be very easy.

The next day, I met with all the other students (some which were not very pleased with my presence) and prepared myself for the final exam. Surprisingly, I saw my father there at the school, talking with Iruka and Mizuki. He must have been there because this was to be a special event. This was the day that the students would graduate from the academy and receive their headbands. Although, everybody was excited except for me; I have not yet mastered ALL ninja moves because of my mentally ill head. It is pretty ironic that even I know the fact about my brain. I've been slowly collecting clues from how my parents were talking about me.

Also, I saw Jean and Bean there; they were to record this amazing event in their next newspaper. Bean was there cleaning the lens on his special camera that he had kept for very long now. He is, after all, the Leaf Village's best photographer. His older brother Jean is brilliant as well, but with writing specific details about whatever story that quickly unfolds in front of him.

Iruka spoke up to us after talking to my father. "Once we have called your name, you will come and meet Mizuki and me in the other room. Our exam will be on the cloning jutsu."

Apparently, hearing those words already worried Naruto. When I saw him like that, it gave me a hint that forming doppelgangers was his worst technique. He was inexperienced with it. Things were not looking so hot once I saw him fail the test and make his "clone." I heard Mizuki speak up once the test was done: "Iruka sensei, his moves were off but his timing was perfect. Perhaps we can cut him a little slack and bring him through."

"Mizuki sensei," Iruka replied. "All the students were able to create at least three copies of themselves. Naruto however only created one. And look at it; it's pitiful! He can't make it through."

I must admit, I myself was only OKAY with the technique I pulled. But things were not looking so good after all three of my clones fell down and died. Perhaps something was wrong with THEIR brains as well as mine. In the end, the result was no graduation for me. I did not make it through because of my inexperience with some certain ninja moves. My father talked about it with Iruka after all the students did the test. "I'm sorry, Korondia," Iruka said after they went a long way into the conversation. "But perhaps Kyata is a just a slight bit on the edge with this ninja training."

"My son may be a bit shy," my father replied, "but he is more than ever willing to risk his own life to save others. I have found such difficulty with this training myself when I was a boy, but my son…"

"Sorry to interrupt, Korondia," Iruka interrupted. "But we can talk about this some other time. This is something that needs a lot of discussing."

Why did it have to result like THIS? I didn't graduate, and yet I stayed around for some of the graduation party. It was only because my father was here, and was a big part in the ninja academy many years ago. People treated him very differently years ago; now they treat him like a celebrity that still has fame that just doesn't go away.

Jean was writing the spectacular event, even writing down the names of those who had passed the test. There were only two names that he did not put down because of the failure: Naruto and me. Bean took a picture of the scene, capturing all the people that were happy for each other passing through. But once the photograph became clearer for Bean to see, he saw that in the picture I was off in the background, in the scene, even though I did not graduate from the academy. Bean then felt guilty for taking that picture with me in it because of my failure for graduating. But he ran out of film plates for his camera, so he felt that there was no use arguing with Jean about it. His only choice was to put that in the newspaper and was final.

I felt like I shouldn't be there in the first place if failure was all that came to me that day. So I told my mother to take me home because I felt guilty sticking around like all the other graduates. As my mother took me back home, I caught sight of Naruto off in the distance; he did not graduate either, so he didn't celebrate with the other students. I thought to myself: "Well, that must be the only thing that I have in common with Naruto."

Sakura looked at me as I was going back to the quiet of my home. She felt sorry for me just as Bean did. "I really hate to see him leave like that," she said out loud, not knowing that other people would hear her. "If only he was as experienced as WE were."

"Who cares?!" Shikamaru replied grumpily. "Now that poor punk will get out of our hair!"

"Don't say that, Shikamaru. We've rated that, after the way we treated him."

That day was a total bust… for me and Naruto that is. But, the next morning, I found out that Naruto had just then received his headband and was now a graduate of the ninja academy. I totally felt like I was going to lose it; I was the only one who didn't graduate! I had to say that this was all my fault. I…

**Note: from this point, Kyata stopped writing in his book to pull himself together. He had such deep feelings of regret from his failure at the ninja academy. Although, that doesn't mean that he'll be stupider than Naruto.**

**NEXT TIME: THE ASSASSIN STRIKES!**


End file.
